User blog:Pro Master666/Another class of monsters. THE WM APPRENTICES!
This is a WIP and I used regular format to create it faster: Warmaster apprentices: They are obtained through both dungeons and heroic dungeons. After completing each dungeon floor, you get half of the orbs in Apprentice souls. You’ll need the equivalent of half of the 2nd floor of that WM’s cost in heroic dungeons to get these souls to unlock these dungeons. After you unlock them, you just have to obtain more Apprentice souls through WM dungeons to unlock each cell node for the Apprentice you are after. They will cost the exact same as half the orbs required to obtain a WM R5 to get Apprentices R5 in Apprentice souls. The dungeons will have the requirement: 3 monsters of this element. And yes, there will be a Ragnarok’s Apprentice. Elvira’s Apprentice: Elements: Special, Light Books: Good Legions, spirits, exclusive Relics: Armor, Armor. Stats: Life: 41,012 Power: 3,575 Speed: 3,553 Trait(S): R0: Elvira’s Apprentice: immunity to stun and freeze(team trait) R1: SC: Self Dmg Boost R2: Anticipation R3: SC: Team 50% shield. Lore: Having been a lost child in heaven, this monster wanted to become the best in the holy world. Thus, he always got treated like dust. However, when he started growing in his teenage years, Elvira saw potential in him. Now, she secretly trains him so that he can become an authority in heaven like her. Skills group 1: Life involvement: Ally 20% shield, 17s, 0cd. Holy light: Single target blind, 22s, 0cd. Team involvement: Team blind and daze immunity, 31s, 0cd. Skills group 2: Clearing shield: Team NER and 45% shield, 34s, 2cd. Small immunity shield: Ally NER, torture immunity, control immunity, CDA Protection, and 100% shield, 32s, 3cd. The battlemage: Self NER, double dmg, precision, and single target PER and 65 Light Dmg. Skills group 3: Denying stomach: Self NER and true vision, then AoE 35 Light Dmg, stun, and sunburn, 35s, 2cd. Say bye, shields!: AoE shield breaker and 50 Light Dmg, then team 50% shield and CDDA, 31s, 2cd. Nice addition: Team NER, 35% heal, Dmg Boost, and 55% shield, 37s, 3cd. Skills group 4: Rehabilitation: Ally NER, evasion, CDDA, 100% life and stamina, PEP, and extra turn, 0s, 4cd. Shield mage: Team NER, double dmg, true vision, 100% life shield, then AoE shield breaker, 45s, 4cd. Mega nice: Single target PER, trait disable, and mega stun, 5s, 3cd. The most fragile: Team X2 NER, triple dmg(2 turns), true vision, and baby reversion, 42s, 4cd. Ultimate: Elvira’s wish: AoE PER, trait disable, and mega stun. Team NER, 100% shield, and evasion. Thalassa’s Apprentice: Elements: Special, Water. Books: Sea, superheroes, family, exclusive. Relics: Banner/Essence. Stats: Life: 34,512 Power: 3,455 Speed: 3,553 Trait(S) Thalassa’s Apprentice(R0): Team trait immune to stun, self immune to possession. R1: SC: Team CDA Protection R2: Self true vision R3: SC: AoE drowned Lore: When the Water realms were again inhabited by Thalassa, she noticed that her royal guard Eeltron had a daughter. She seemed to have lots of potential to become the next queen of the water realms, and thalassa wanted to train her, so she made an agreement with Eeltron! Skills group 1: Freeze nap: Single target 50% freeze, 11s, 0cd. Shocking realization: Ally NER+ Freeze hater+Shock hater+ self extra turn, 24s, 2cd. Fast iceberg: AoE 33% freeze, 0s, 0cd. Skills group 2: Neat acquisition: Single target PER+self extra turn, 24s, 1cd. Team acquisition: Ally NER+ self extra turn, 24s, 1cd. Shock dance: AoE 35 thunder dmg+shock+Freeze, 32s, 2cd. Skills group 3: Refresher: Team NER+shock hater+Freeze hater, 30s, 1cd. Mega iceberg: Single target mega freeze+ AoE 40% freeze, 36s, 3cd. Water tastes good: AoE 40 water dmg+ water weakness+cda+self water weakness hater, 32s, 2cd. Skills group 4: Waves overload: single target PER+ trait disable+self extra turn, 24s, 3cd. Cold COLD: single target PER+mega freeze+cda+ AoE 10 special dmg+PER+PEB, 41s, 3cd. Thalassa’s waves: AoE PER+45 special dmg+ mega freeze, 40s, 4cd. Timed waves: Single target double PER+trait disable+ cda+AoE cda+AoE 35 special dmg, 46s, 4cd. Ultimate: Thalassa’s water: AoE PER+trait disable+megafreeze+cda+Nanovirus+shock Necromancer’s Apprentice: Elements: Dark, Special Books: Underworld, undead, adventurers, exclusive. Relics: Trap/Trap Stats Power: 3,545 Life: 35,431 Speed: 3,509 Trait(S): Necromancer’s apprentice(R0): Team gravedigger, Self time stop immunity. R1: SC: team death immunity R3: SC: AoE nightmares Lore: When Necromancer started having trouble with the other Warmasters, he was in desperate need of help, and was headed back to his home, but he found the perfect person for it: Nishant’s bodyguard’s son, halfway between the location if where he was headed to. Skills group 1: Time to go!: Single target 50% chance time stop+50% time stop+50% time stop, 31s, 1cd. Klaatu: Single enemy 2% revive+1% life drain+possession, 40s, 2cd. Verata: AoE nightmares+35 special dmg, 31s, 1cd. Skills group 2: Niko: Ally 50% life and 100% stamina revival, 48s, 4cd. Manjuci: single target dark weakness+45 dark dmg+100% life steal, 41s, 2cd. Tower of fun: AoE nightmares+stamina leak+drowned+curse+35% stamina drain+30 dark dmg, 46s, 3cd. Skills group 3: Anima sector: AoE dark weakness+30 dark dmg+100% life steal, 47s, 3cd. Klaatu mean: Ally NER+self extra turn, 24s, 0cd. Effort: Team NER and Dmg Boost, 32s, 2cd. Skills group 4: Klaatu Barata Nikato: Ally 100% revival+evasion+PEP+extra turn, 81s, 5cd. Strength pull: Self NER+100% stamina+extra turn, 0s, 4cd. Nice Effort: Team 35% revival, 100s, 5cd. Anima suctus suctus: Single target PER+dark weakness+self double dmg+80 dark dmg+100% life steal, 44s, 3cd. Undertaker will(Ultimate): Self Pierce+AoE PER+trait disable+Team 100% revival. Gortak’s Apprentice: Elements: Earth, Special. Books: Spirits, good legions, exclusive. Relics: Essence/amulet. Stats: Life: 36,671 Strength: 3,652 Speed: 3,476 Trait(S) Gortak’s Apprentice(R0): Control immunity and team time stop immunity. R1: Anticipation R3: SC: Team random buff and self pierce Lore: When Gortak was having trouble fighting off Warthak, he needed to train a strong willed soul like him. That’s why during the breaks of the war, he secretly trained this monster. He keeps learning, for one day he’ll help his master. Skills group 1: Territorial dispute: AoE poison+dmg reduction+25 Earth dmg, 19s, 0cd. Drowned in war: AoE 35 Earth dmg+Drowned+Ignition, 33s, 1cd. Manner of fights: Single target 40 Special dmg+stun, 33s, 1cd. Skills group 2: War of damage: Single target PER+65 special dmg, 0s, 0cd. Disputing words: Single target PER+PER+AoE PER+35 special dmg, 35s, 2cd. Surrounding stink: Single target 50 special dmg+bleeding+drowned+AoE poison, 32s, 1cd. Skills group 3: Group out: AoE 25 special dmg+stun, 36s, 2cd. War preparation: Self NER+stun hater+double dmg+precision+PEP, 0s,0cd. The war cry: Self NER+stun hater+extra turn, 34s, 3cd. Skills group 4: Damaging aroma: AoE PER+50 special dmg, 0s, 3cd. Hating pose: Team NER+stun hater, 40s, 2cd. The war shadow: AoE PER+50% chance stun+single target PER+mega stun, 41s, 3cd. For Master: Self pierce+AoE trait disable+stun+self extra turn, 10s, 4cd. Ultimate: Master’s call: Self NER+pierce+AoE trait disable+mega stun. Remntar’s Apprentice: Zahra’s Apprentice: Barbael’s Apprentice: Babari’s Apprentice: Sherezar’s Apprentice: Ragnarok’s Apprentice: I will be going in this weird order. Category:Blog posts